Conjuration (Skyrim)
Conjuration is a skill in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim and is one of the six skills that falls under The Mage play-style. Conjuration falls under The Mage skills. The conjuration skill is raised by casting Conjuration spells while enemies have detected you. The summoning aspects of Conjuration raises the skill by the amount of time/damage output used in combat; these spells identify themselves as Conjuration spells and generally focus on summoning creatures from Oblivion or concocting ethereal weapons from soul energy. Since Mysticism was removed, Soul Trap is now a Conjuration spell. After the Dragonborn reaches around level 30 in Conjuration, guards may say: Hail summoner, conjure me up a warm bed, would you? Governing Guardian Stone: The Mage Books and quests The following books provide a permanent skill up to Conjuration. Exact locations of each book are found on their individual pages. *2920, Hearth Fire (v9) *2920, Frostfall (v10) *Liminal Bridges *The Warrior's Charge *Oghma Infinium - reading the "Path of Magic" increases Conjuration by 5, as well as all other spell-oriented skills. The following Quests increase the Conjuration skill: *Find Pantea's Flute for Pantea Ateia in the Bards College in Solitude. This quest also increases Alteration, Enchanting, Destruction, Restoration, and Illusion. Spells The following is a complete list of Conjuration spells: * Special spells ** Spectral Arrow is only available in the testing hall for PC or by converting a save from PC into a Xbox or PS3 save and is not included in the actual game. Master spells can't be purchased initially. To unlock Master Conjuration spells, the Conjuration Ritual Spell quest must be completed upon reaching level 90 Conjuration. Starting spells The following are Conjuration spells that the character can start with if the correct race is selected: *Conjure Familiar spell is unlocked for Bretons at the start of the game. Perks The following are the perks that become available to select as the skill is leveled up: See: Skill Training Trainers *Runil (Adept): Falkreath *Phinis Gestor (Expert): The College of Winterhold *Falion (Master): Morthal Leveling *Casting Soul Trap on a dead creature or humanoid will raise the skill, presumably because a dead body is still considered by the game as a valid target for other Conjuration spells. You can cast it repeatedly with no wait time and raise it to 100 fairly quickly (you can cast it on your own horse). As Soul Trap can be purchased early in the game, leveling in this manner can quickly lead to your character being unable to combat the tougher enemies later on (unless your destruction skill is already high), so plan accordingly. *Raising a dead body then attacking it will increase your Conjuration and whatever other skills you use to kill it. In a way, this can more than double '''your experience. If you're a thief and you want to increase your sneak skill, you can do this by crouching '''behind your undead minion and then getting sneak attacks on it. Be careful, as after about 2 or 3 hits on it, it will start attacking you. Since sneak attacks will increase damage signifigantly, if you want to level up more warrior-based skills, you should simply hit it until it's dead once more. *Summoning an Atronach then banishing it right away will raise the skill. *While detected by an enemy, repeatedly casting Bound Sword then sheathing it to dispel will quickly level Conjuration. *The Bound Sword spell is a very good way to level, because you can summon two swords at a time, and increase its level very fast. It also levels your Blade when you attack using the summoned blade(s). It has fairly strong attack damage, so it's more than efficient. *Summoning an Atronach and then killing it with a Bound Sword works twice as well because your skill increases by using the two spells, increases further when attacking the Atronach with the Bound Sword, and also helps increase One-Handed as well. Using this is somewhat risky, as the unexpecting conjurer might be killed by the Atronach when it turns hostile. *The Bound Sword trick works even faster if cast it in front of an enemy. A simple way to do this, is to lure a giant to the Western Watchtower, near Whiterun. As it attempts to get through the archway, repeatedly cast the spell, and level up after only 5+ castings. *Fighting enemies with a Bound Bow while sneaking will allow you to increase Conjuration, Sneak, and Archery simultaneously. The Bound Bow also has fairly high attack power and staggering ability when combined with the right perks. *Summoned beings that enter battle give conjuration skill, so all that is needed is to repeatably summon the highest level summon (be it an atronach, or draemora lord if at expert level), attack till it attacks you in retaliation, and then summon a replacement to repeat the process. If using bound weapons to attack the summons, skill gain is faster. Useability *Soul trapping a cow isn't necessarily illegal (if done out of sight of guards and/or townfolk) and still gains you exp. This is incredibly useful as the cow won't run away and never has to die. Repeatedly using this will help you gain levels very quickly. *Combining the perk Twin Souls from the Conjuration tree and the Extra Effect perk from the Enchanting tree, players can craft Fortify Conjuration and Fortify Destruction gear to reduce the casting costs for both schools to 0. Utilizing this, players can summon two Thralls then proceed to cast Destruction spells all for free. *Combining Twin Souls with Dead Thrall can be very effective, especially if the zombies are high level casters capable of creating their own summoned/animated underlings. One companion ( if they can't summon you can give them a Staff to allow them to summon as well ), two reanimated master conjurers, and their summoned pets makes an instant army of 6 as well as the player. Unfortunately Dead Thrall seems not to be as permanent as it claims, as the zombies always seem to spontaneously disappear after a while even if they're in full view of the player. *Currently a glitch exists where if you have an active Spell Absorption effect (Alteration Perk, Atronach Perk, Dragonskin Power, etc.) your Summon spells will be absorbed when cast for no net magicka cost. This can be increasingly frustrating the higher Spell Absorption you have, given that while in combat, you may have to summon multiple times before it is successful. *Casting Soul Trap on a corpse will cause it to become immune to any attempts at resurrecting it. *Conjured followers are unaffected by the difficulty setting and thus retain the same effectiveness across all difficulty settings. *An easy way of leveling Conjuration is to summon a Familiar or a weaker Daedra such as the flame Atronach, and use Banish Daedra on it. A similar method can be used with the Destruction tree to attack a self-summoned creature and then attack it with your most powerful magic. *As a humorous note it is possible to have a pet bunny, or in fact any other non hostile animal. Just kill it and then re-animate the corpse. This has no practical use, but for role playing it might be good. *If you raise the body of an enemy that is a conjurer, it's summonings and undead may be hostile to you. *A very effective combination using Twin Souls, is a conjured Dremora Lord (Using two hands) and the shout Call of Valor to summon one of the three original tongues (Since Call of Valor is a shout not a spell, both can be cast one after the other) There is very little that can stand against both a Dremora Lord AND Hakon One-eye. (There seems to be a bit of a glitch when using typical conjurations (Summon Dremora Lord) and special conjurations (Call of Valor) Even when you have Twin Souls, a Dremora Lord will disappear if Call of Valor is cast after it. To avoid this simply remember to cast special conjurations first, then cast a typical conjuration) *It is not recommended to summon Atronachs at low levels while fighting Dragon Priest's due to the fact they can use the spell Command Daedra. *The best way to level up Conjuration if you plan to go with the one-handed perk skill treeis to buy "Bound Sword" and use it mainly as it increases one-handed and conjuration even with out the Guardian Stone "Mage" it levels quickly over all other methods. Dual casting it in each hand seperately also increases the rate to which it skill ups while near enemy's. Quests Upon reaching Conjuration skill level 90, Phinis Gestor at The College of Winterhold offers the Conjuration Ritual Spell quest to teach the player how to permanently summon a Flame Atronach / Frost Atronach / Storm Atronach / Dead Thrall . After completion, Phinis first gives you Summon Flame Thrall , then offers all other Master level Conjuration Spell Tomes to the player for a fee of roughly 3,000 , this price varies on the player's Speech skill perks and/or Barter enchantment(s) on items. it:Evocazione pl:Przywołanie Category:Skyrim: Skills Category:Conjuration Category:Schools of Magicka